Lex Luger
Lawrence Wendell "Larry" Phfol (2 giugno 1958), meglio conosciuto come Lex Luger, è un wrestler ritirato, culturista e giocatore di football americano. E' conosciuto per la permanenza presso la National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) e la World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Luger è un 2 volte World Champion, avendo conquistato due volte il WCW World Heavyweight Championship e detentore del maggior numero di regni NWA/WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. Inoltre ha vinto la Royal Rumble 1994 (assieme a Bret Hart). Molto recentemente, Luger ha dichiarato di essere diventato un cristiano "rinato". Carriera nel football Luger frequentò il liceo e giocò nella squadra di football della scuola a Orchard Park, New York. Successivamente frequentò la Pennsylvania State University grazie ai meriti sportivi, ma si trasferì poco dopo alla University of Miami. Iniziò la sua carriera di giocatore professionista nella stagione 1979 giocando nella linea difensiva. Dopo aver lasciato Miami, giocò nei Montreal Alouettes nella Canadian Football League. Firmò poi un contratto con i Green Bay Packers nella National Football League, ma non giocò mai neppure una partita, passando l'intero 1982 come riserva ed infortunandosi anche. Quindi fece ritorno ai Packers nel 1983, ma venne svincolato prima dell'inizio della stagione. Nel 1984, Luger terminò la sua carriera nel football nella United States Football League militando nei Memphis Showboats. Giocò anche brevemente per i Tampa Bay Bandits nella USFL, dove fu suo compagno di squadra il futuro WCW World Heavyweight Champion Ron Simmons. Carriera nel wrestling Gli esordi (1985-1986) Nel 1985, incontra Bob Roop che notando il suo fisico gli prospetta una carriera nel mondo del wrestling. Roop convince Hiro Matsuda (allenatore di Hulk Hogan) ad allenarlo. Adotta il nome di Lex Luger, debuttando nel 1985. Ottiene la sua prima vittoria il 31 ottobre sconfiggendo Ed Gantner. Il 1 ottobre 1986 lotta contro il NWA World Champion Ric Flair, match terminato dopo sessanta minuti in parità. World Championship Wrestling (1987-1992) Four Horsemen (1987-1988) Nel 1987, comincia a lottare nella World Championship Wrestling, federazione affiliata alla National Wrestling Alliance, assegnandosi il soprannome di Total Package e agendo come heel. Viene accettato da Ric Flair nei Four Horsemen come alleato, diventando membro del gruppo alla cacciata di Ole Anderson. Il suo primo feud è contro Nikita Koloff, che sconfigge l'11 luglio 1987 conquistando il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship in uno Steel Cage Match grazie al suo manager J.J. Dillon che gli passa una sedia quando l'arbitro era steso. Ha perso il titolo nella prima edizione di Starrcade contro Dusty Rhodes in uno Steel Cage Match. Durante il match, Dillon gli ha passato una sedia, ma è riuscita ad usarla Rhodes. Luger ha abbandonato i Four Horsemen nel 1988 quando durante una Battle Royal, Dillon ha ordinato agli altri membri di farlo vincere scendendo dal ring. Tutti lo hanno fatto tranne Luger che ha eliminato Dillon vincendo il match. Feud con i Four Horsemen (1988-1989) Con questa azione Luger turna face, alleandosi con Barry Windham. I due formano un tag team, che debutta a Clash of Champions I sconfiggendo Tully Blanchard e Arn Anderson conquistando i NWA Tag Team Championship. Solo poche settimane dopo, Luger viene tradito da Windham che si unisce ai Four Horsemen. Luger, rimasto senza partner, viene accoppiato a Sting in occasione del Jim Crockett Tag Team Tournament. La coppia improvvisata riesce addirittura a vincere il torneo sconfiggendo in finale Tully Blanchard e Arn Anderson. Luger continua il suo feud con i Four Horsemen, affrontando Ric Flair a Great American Bash 1988 in un incontro valido per il NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Quando Luger arriva all'evento, i Four Horsemen lo assalgono, lasciandolo sanguinante e infortunato. Luger partecipa comunque all'incontro, ma mentre è sul punto di vincere, l'arbitro sospende il match per eccessivo sanguinamento di Luger, dando la vittoria a Flair. Luger affronta nuovamente Ric Flair a Starrcade 1988, ma a vincere sarà Flair. United States Champion (1989-1991) Dopo aver fallito l'assalto al NWA World Heavyweight Championship, Luger ricomincia la rivalità con il suo vecchio amico Barry Windham, riuscendo a conquistare il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship all'evento Chi-Town Rumble 1989. Perde la cintura all'evento WrestleWar 1989 contro Michael Hayes a causa dell'intervento dell'ex compagno di Hayes nei Freebirds Terry Gordy. Luger riconquista il titolo poche settimane più tardi, vincendo il match tenendosi al costume di Hayes, adottando tattiche da heel. Turna heel all'evento Clash of Champions VII:Guts and Glory attaccando Ricky Steamboat dopo il match che costui aveva sostenuto contro Terry Funk. Luger e Steamboat si affrontano all'evento Great American Bash 1989, con la vittoria di Luger per squalifica dopo che Luger ha deciso di non competere finchè il match No Disqualification fosse stato revocato. In seguito, Luger è stato sfidato da Brian Pillman per il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship all'evento Halloween Havoc 1989, match che Luger vince. Ha sconfitto nuovamente Pillman all'evento Clash of Champions IX: New York Knockout. Nell'evento principale della card che vedeva Ric Flair vs Terry Funk, Luger è intervenuto a sorpresa attaccando sia Flair che Sting, arrivato in aiuto di Flair che era stato attaccato da The Great Muta. A Starrcade 1989 si sarebbe tenuto in torneo tra Flair, Sting, The Great Muta e Luger. Il torneo alla fine viene vinto da Sting, ma nonostante tutto Luger ne esce da imbattuto, con Sting che diventa il primo sfidante al titolo di Flair. Sting e Flair si sarebbero sfidati all'evento WrestleWar 1990, mentre Luger deve difendere il suo titolo contro Steve Williams. Un infortunio subito da Sting però, ha cambiato tutta la card. Così Luger viene nominato come sostituto di Sting per affrontare Flair per il NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Sting è stato al suo angolo durante il match, ma è stato attaccato da Ole e Arn Anderson. Luger ha lasciato il ring per salvare Flair, perdendo il match per count-out. Luger ha affrontato nuovamente Flair, ma nel match conclusivo della loro faida, Luger ha vinto per squalifica uno Steel Cage Match quando la gabbia si è alzata e i Four Horsemen lo hanno attaccato. Luger ha perso il suo NWA United States Heavyweight Championship contro Stan Hansen all'evento Halloween Havoc 1990, ma ha riconquistato il suo quarto titolo a Starrcade 1990. La WCW si separa dalla NWA nel 1991, con il titolo che cambia nome in WCW United States Heavyweight Championship mentre era sotto il suo possesso. Luger ha iniziato un feud con Dan Spivey, difendendo il suo titolo a WrestleWar 1991. Dopo il match, Nikita Koloff lo ha attaccato, riaccendendo il feud cominciato nel 1987. Ma il feud si spostò tra Sting e Koloff, quando durante un incontro tra Sting e Luger contro gli Steiner Brothers per i WCW World Tag Team Championship a SuperBrawl I, Koloff ha interferito costando la vittoria ai primi quando ha colpito Sting con una catena, destinata però a Luger. Luger diventa il primo sfidante per il WCW World Heavyweight Championship detenuto da Ric Flair sconfiggendo The Great Muta a Clash of Champions XV: Knocksville USA. A causa dei finali dei match trascorsi tra Luger e Flair, il match fu fissato per The Great American Bash 1991 in uno Steel Cage Match, nel quale se Flair si fosse fatto squalificare apposta, avrebbe perso il titolo. Il match, tuttavia, non si è disputato a causa dell'abbandono della WCW di Flair, che ha portato con sé la cintura, anche se l'ha resa vacante. World Heavyweight Champion (1991-1992) Con l'abbandono di Flair, Barry Windham viene annunciato come secondo partecipante allo Steel Cage. Durante il match, Luger ha turnato heel quando Harley Race e Mr. Hughes gli hanno ordinato di eseguire un Piledriver su Windham, conquistando il WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Dopo aver vinto il titolo, Luger ha cominciato ad avere siparietti razzisti, chiedendo a Ron Simmons di entrare nel suo gruppo, ma solo come autista poiché afroamericano. Luger ha difeso il WCW World Heavyweight Championship ad Halloween Havoc 1991 contro Simmons in un 2 of 3 Falls Match. Dopo il feud con Simmons, Luger comincia a combattere di meno a causa del suo nuovo contratto da poche date. A Starrcade 1991 ha partecipato al BattleBowl, che viene vinto da Sting, che ottiene il ruolo di primo sfidante al titolo di Luger. Luger ha perso il titolo a SuperBrawl II contro Sting. Subito dopo lascia la WCW a causa di dissidi economici legati a un nuovo contratto. World Bodybuilding Federation (1992) Lex Luger entra nella World Bodybuilding Federation (WBF) di Vince McMahon, apparendo regolarmente come ospite fisso della trasmissione del sabato mattina WBF BodyStars.16 Fu anche deciso che avrebbe dovuto posare durante un pay-per-view WBF, ma rimane coinvolto in un incidente in moto e non poté partecipare all'evento.17 Quando guarì dai postumi dell'incidente, la WBF era già fallita. World Wrestling Federation (1993-1995) The Narcissist (1993) Luger firma un contratto per la World Wrestling Federation nel 1993. Viene introdotto da Bobby Heenan come The Narcissist durante la Royal Rumble 1993. Interpreta la gimmick di un personaggio che prima di ogni match si ammira allo specchio, adottando tattiche da heel. Debutta nel main event della puntata di Raw del 1 febbraio sconfiggendo Jason Knight, schienandolo solo con il mignolo e continuandolo ad attaccare dopo il match. Nella puntata di Raw del 1 marzo sconfigge P.J. Walker schienandolo solo con il mignolo. Il suo manager Bobby Heenan dice che è la perfezione, non il suo ex cliente Mr. Perfect. Tutto ciò porta ad un match a WrestleMania IX, che viene vinto da Luger, nonostante al momento del conteggio il piede di Perfect era sulle corde. Nella puntata di Raw del 19 aprile, Bret Hart dichiara che Luger è il primo a comparire sulla sua lista nera. Nella puntata di Raw del 26 aprile, viene detto che nel braccio di Luger è stato impiantata una lastra di ferro. In seguito, sconfigge Crush per count-out quando costui viene distratto dalla presenza di due Doink The Clown. A King of the Ring 1993, viene eliminato nell'omonimo torneo ai quarti di finale contro Tatanka per limite di tempo. The All-American (1993-1994) A metà 1993, quando Hulk Hogan lascia la compagnia, Luger viene trasformato da heel a top face. Il 4 luglio, Luger turna face accettando la BodySlam Challenge indetta da Mr. Fuji per sollevare Yokozuna. Molti avevano cercato di sollevarlo, ma Luger è il primo uomo a riuscirci. Luger ottiene un match per il WWF Championship contro Yokozuna a condizione che questa sia l'unica opportunità. Nel main event di SummerSlam 1993, Luger sconfigge Yokozuna, ma solo per count-out, quindi il titolo non cambia proprietario. Nella puntata di Raw del 15 novembre, Quebecer Pierre lo sconfigge. A Survivor Series 1993, il team All-Americans da lui capitanato (Lex Luger, The Undertaker, Scott e Rick Steiner) sconfigge il team Foreign Fanatics capitanato da Yokozuna (Yokozuna, Crush, Jacques Rogeau e Ludvig Borga) grazie allo schienamento di Luger su Borga. Nella puntata di Raw del 27 dicembre, sconfigge Barry Horowitz. Alla Royal Rumble 1994, Luger vince il Royal Rumble Match insieme a Bret Hart, poiché entrambi avevano toccato il suolo nello stesso istante, ricevendo entrambi una title shot a WrestleMania. A WrestleMania X, non riesce a conquistare il WWF Championship contro Yokozuna per squalifica, quando lo Special Guest Referee Mr. Perfect lo squalifica per averlo colpito deliberatamente. Più tardi nella serata, Bret Hart riuscirà a conquistare il titolo. Alcune voci cominciano a circolare sul fatto che Luger voglia unirsi alla Million Dollar Corporation, nonostante Luger smentisca sempre, il suo amico Tatanka non lo crede. Tutto ciò porta ad un match a SummerSlam 1994, dove Tatanka lo sconfigge dopo aver turnato heel unendosi alla Million Dollar Corporation. A Survivor Series 1994 il team Guts & Glory (Lex Luger, Mabel, Adam Bomb, Bart e Billy Gunn) viene sconfitto dal Million Dollar Team (Tatanka, King Kong Bundy, Bam Bam Bigelow, Jim Del Ray e Tom Prichard). The Allied Powers (1995) All'inizio del 1995, Luger forma un team con The British Bulldog chiamato The Allied Powers per fronteggiare la Million Dollar Corporation. A WrestleMania XI, i The Allied Powers hanno sconfitto i Blu Brothers (Jacob e Eli Blu). Insieme hanno vinto molti match, guadagnandosi un'opportunità per i titoli. A In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks, non sono riusciti a conquistare i WWF Tag Team Championship contro Owen Hart e Yokozuna. Nella puntata di Raw del 21 agosto, The Allied Powers hanno avuto la possibilità di sfidare i Men on a Mission (Mabel e Mo), ma Luger non si è presentato. Così, British Bulldog ha fatto team con Diesel, ma durante il match Bulldog ha turnato heel, rivelandosi alleato dei Men on a Mission. A SummerSlam 1995, Luger aiuta Diesel a sconfiggere Mabel. Questa è stata l'ultima comparsa di Luger in WWF.